1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones and, in particular, to a carbon nanotube based flexible mobile phone employed with a flexible touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile phones can include a body, a display panel disposed on a surface of the body, a touch panel disposed on the display panel and an input device, such as a keyboard attached on the surface of the body.
At present, different types of touch panels have been developed, including a resistance-type, a capacitance-type, an infrared-type, and a surface sound wave-type. The resistance-type and capacitance-type touch panels have been widely used in mobile phones because of high accuracy and resolution.
A typical capacitance-type touch panel and a resistance-type touch panel includes a transparent conductive layer, such as an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer. However, the ITO layer of the touch panel has poor mechanical durability and poor flexibility.
What is needed, therefore, is a carbon nanotube based flexible mobile phone having an improved touch panel that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.